


Wild Ones

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brooke and Vanessa do more than just shower.
Relationships: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Kameron Michaels
Kudos: 7





	Wild Ones

Vanessa walked into the apartment she shared with Kameron and sluggishly walked to their bedroom. She flopped down on the bed and let out a deep sigh, taking off her pumps. Work was extremely challenging today; dealing with older men belittling her as she studied the stock market was not fun, but she was good at what she did. Everybody envied her for being so young yet so talented and intelligent. 

She took off her blouse, pencil skirt, and pantyhose until she was down to her underwear. Luckily Kameron wasn't home because Vanessa was wearing granny panties and a sports bra. She still looked amazing and she knew it, but she loved getting dolled up and sexy for her girlfriend. Just as Vanessa stripped and was about to hop in the shower, she heard the front door unlock. She quickly put on a silk robe and walked over to the door.

"Hey baby." Kameron leaned down and kissed Vanessa, pulling her into a hug afterwards.

"Yo." 

"Cute robe, are you wearing anything under it?" Vanessa smirked and shook her head no.

"I was boutta shower then yo ass walked in." Kameron laughed and put her arm around the smaller girl's shoulder.

"Without me?" Vanessa snorted out a laugh.

"Yeah, wit out you, you fuck boy." Kameron held back a laugh; Vanessa's comments and remarks never failed to amuse her. They walked to the bedroom and Kameron slipped off her sneakers and stripped. Vanessa tried not to stare at Kameron's perfect body; she was all muscle, stomach flat, boobs perky, ass tight. Vanessa was slightly jealous; she was thin, but her ribs and hip bones stuck out and she couldn't gain muscle for the life of her. Vanessa shook the thought out of her head and took off her robe and turned on the shower. Once it was warm enough, she stepped in. It was spacious, matching their large apartment. Vanessa stayed silent as she washed up, and she noticed Kameron wasn't in there with her.

"Aye Kam, where you at?" Nothing. Vanessa sighed, she could've gotten in the shower earlier and could've been in bed already. She jumped when she heard the shower door open.

"Fuck bitch, you-" Vanessa's train of thought completely fell when she saw Kameron. Kameron was wearing a mother fucking strap on. Vanessa gulped and felt her pussy throb. They rarely fucked with the all black strap on but when they did, Vanessa shuddered at the thought.

"What, cat got your tongue?" Vanessa half smiled, feeling somewhat anxious. They hadn't fucked with the strap on in a good two years, and it even hurt when Kameron fingered her. Before Vanessa could say anything else, Kameron stepped forward and kissed her, running her hands through Vanessa's long, wet hair. The strap on was poking against Vanessa's stomach, the life like dildo attached to the strap on a bit squishy against her skin.

Kameron took a few steps back and admired her girlfriend, she was even more beautiful without her usual heavy makeup. Her pupils dilated and her irises darkened with lust. She roughly grabbed Vanessa's wrist and pushed her against the shower wall, tiles cold against her face and body. Vanessa didn't complain; she loved being man handled and treated like a rag doll by Kameron. 

"Bend over." Kameron's tone was low and Vanessa knew she wasn't fucking around. She bent over, putting her ass and pussy on display. Kameron grabbed Vanessa's hips and ran her hands over them before spanking her ass hard. Vanessa gasped, not expecting the sting to be that sharp. Kameron leaned down and licked Vanessa's pussy, flicking her tongue over her clit. She ate her out just enough to get her wet, which she did very quickly. Kameron stopped and stroked the dildo as if it were her own cock and pushed the tip against Vanessa's opening.

"Ready babygirl?" Vanessa couldn't nod so she tried to speak.

"Uh huh." Kameron smacked her ass again.

"Let me ask you again. Ready babygirl?" Kameron squeezed Vanessa's ass and smoothed her hand over the reddening skin. 

"Y-yes." Her voice was soft and demure, a tone only Kameron heard, a tone Kameron saved for when she was alone. When they first got together, Vanessa admitted she had never had sex, let alone have had a significant other. Kameron was her first, and Vanessa told her she was her only and last. Kameron thought about it as she pushed into Vanessa, and she made a pathetic whine underneath her. Kameron would've smiled, but she was in an intense state of mind, focused only on fucking her girlfriend. Kameron slid in and out of Vanessa as water ran down her back.

Vanessa bit her lip and held back tears, the strap on stretched her open more than she remembered than last time. The pain slowly went away when Kameron reached down and dragged her fingers over Vanessa's clit, pressing down and swirling it around with her fingers. Vanessa let out a whine of pleasure this time as Kameron played with her pussy. 

"Kam..." Vanessa's voice went quiet as Kameron thrusted into her harder. Vanessa dropped her head and let her hair fall around her shoulders and face as Kameron mercilessly fucked her, she straightened her arms against the wall and used it for support. Kameron pulled out and sat down on the shower bench and motioned for Vanessa to come over. She got on top of Kameron and straddled her, and looked at Kameron for permission.

"Ride me." Vanessa nodded and lined herself up with the strap on and slid down, feeling it all up in her guts when she fully sat down. She gently rocked her hips back and forth and Kameron grabbed her waist, guiding her up and down. Soon enough, Kameron got bored of the slow pace and she tightened her grip on Vanessa's waist, bucking her hips up and slamming Vanessa down onto her. Vanessa's brow was furrowed and her mouth was open, staring at Kameron. She was fully adjusted to the length and girth of the strap on and already rode it like a pro.

Vanessa's movements started to become erratic and she moaned loudly, throwing her head back as she came. She squirted, hard, and it was a damn shame they were in the shower. Seeing Vanessa twitching and hearing her adorable moans pushed Kameron over the edge. She hadn't even been touched, yet she came with just as much intensity as Vanessa. When they both came down, Vanessa got off of Kameron and stood back up on shaky legs. She turned off the water and let out a heavy breath. Kameron got up and took off the strap on and rubbed Vanessa's shoulders, planting a kiss on her cheek. They got out and dried off, and lied down in bed without anything on.

"Ness?" Vanessa stopped twirling her thumbs and rolled over, facing her girlfriend.

"Wassup girl?" Kameron smiled.

"Thanks." Vanessa looked at her, slightly confused.

"For?" Kameron sighed.

"For being my girlfriend and my best friend. You're the most amazing person I've ever known." Vanessa felt her heart skip a beat but she played it cool. She was really screaming inside, but she didn't wanna seem like some crazy needy girl. She leaned forward and kissed Kameron, lingering on her lips before smiling.

"You pretty cool too."


End file.
